1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to variable gain amplifier (VGA) assemblies and components thereof, gain control in such assemblies, and applications of the same.
2. Related Art
VGA assemblies are known in the art. What is needed is a more linear, lower noise, less costly amplifier assembly for providing variable amplifier gain in a variety of applications, such as those including multiple tuners for cable television and data signal applications.